Secrets have consequences
by XxAsamiUzumakixX
Summary: Over a long Easter Naruko's Friends find out secret that destroys their friendship. Now her friends try to make her life a living hell no matter what it takes. The question is what happened during Easter to make her friends detest her. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I've decided to make a romantic tragedy so I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Summary**

Over a long Easter Naruko's Friends find out secret that destroys their friendship. Now her friends try to make her life a living hell no matter what it takes. The question is what happened to make her friends detest her.

Naruko Uzumaki was an orphan since she was 5 but I will tell you about this later in the story. Also Naruko is 16

Sasuke Uchiha - 16

Kiba Inuzuka- 16

Ino Yamanaki- 16

Sakura Haruno-16

Neji Hyuga- 17

By the way it's been almost 2 months since Easter and her friends started to bully her during the start of school.

**Chapter 1 Were they really my friends**

**Naruko** **POV**

I was walking down the empty hall to my locker. As I walked up to my locker and opened it to put my books in, when I closed it my head connected with the metal causing my locker to open and my book along with a few other things to fall out. I turned my head to see my former best friend Sasuke Uchiha and the rest of my so called former friends behind him. Kiba, Neji, Sakura and Ino all stood there behind Sasuke laughing, I was about to yell at them but Sakura beat me to it. "What a loser, you can't even stand up for yourself. The reason why were ever friends with you is a mystery" Sakura implied as Ino continued "Yeah, It's so much more fun to torture you" Ino said as Kiba punched me in the stomach and Ino kicked me.

"Your just an idiot no-one cares about. Why don't you just leave this school no-one wants you here". Sasuke said as Ino finally stopped kicking me. I tried to suppress the need to cough or cry so they won't get the satisfaction of me in pain. Sasuke picked me up by my pigtail and slammed me against the locker causing me to wince. "You must like these beatings since we've been doing this for almost 2 months know and you haven't complained to anyone yet" Neji said slightly amused.

"She can't tell anyone because she knows what would happen to her if she did" Sasuke said in a threatening tone as everyone else smirk with a terrifyingly evil glint in their eyes. The truth is I have complained many time actually but no-one ever seem to believe…. well it's probably because ever since I was younger I would try anything to get attention even hurt myself from time to time but nothing as severe as this. And it didn't help that I was accusing the Uchiha, Hyuga, Haruno, Yamanaki and Inuzuka families.

The thing is that the injuries I got were life threatening like, I go fractured bones, internal bleeding, cuts that if left untreated could eventually be fatal and to add to that a concussion about 2/3 times in a month a damn month. Why would I ever try to do that to myself though all of those teachers and parents should have at least thought about it. Sasuke then dropped me to the ground causing my hand to get scrapped by so something. They all started laughing at me again as they walked out of the building but not before Sakura and Ino spit on me and stomped on my fallen books and also what looked to me like my now broken phone. When they were out of sight I started coughing furiously and picked up everything. As I shoved them into my locker I felt warm liquid running down my arm, I put my hand on it. My eyes widened as I saw crimson fluid on my hand so I looked to what could have caused it and saw a rusty piece of metal sticking out from a locker. Then I started to cough again but this time there was blood in my hands. 'I'm internal bleeding again I have to get to the hospital, fast' I thought as I limped out of the building and went to the hospital but the bad thing was that the school was far away from the hospital and there was no other way to get there because Sakura an Ino smashed my phone.

The pain that was coming from my arm seemed to intensify as I kept walking and I was still coughing up blood. Then I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks. What I saw was Sasuke and the rest of his group was walking out of a store. I was about to hide when Ino saw me. Ino pointed at me. It took all I had to run while still coughing up blood and the intense pain in my arm. Tears started streaming down my cheeks while I ran away from them. I ran inside a store, I was in so much panic that I ran to the back of the store which led to an alleyway but today wasn't my lucky day at all their was a huge wall on one-side and a delivery truck on the other " Damn" I cursed.

Sasuke and his friends were coming out the door. I look for any means of escape and my only choice was under the truck. I crawled under but someone grabbed my legs. I was being pulled back towards them. When I turned around I was now face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

So how was that for a first chapter? Sorry if it's a bit to short but the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading please review and comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. Hinata will be in chapter along with a few others. Here is chapter 2 of _Secrets have consequences_

Hinata Hyuga-17

Jiraiya-56

Tsunade-55

Kakashi-24

**_Chapter 2_ A second chance **

**Naruko POV**

I was looking directly into Sasuke eyes and what I saw was complete disgust and hate. Tears were still streaming down my face. I could no longer hold them in, it was just too painful. "Well look what we have here, where do you think your going" Sasuke said. I didn't answer him because if I opened my mouth I would cough up more blood. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled as he picked me up with one hand around my throat and slammed me against the hard brick wall. A very intense pain was surging throughout my back right up to my head like it was being stabbed endlessly by hundreds of knifes. I opened my eyes and gave a shaky breath. All of them just stared at me as if I was a disease but all that was going through my mind was 'please someone come out here, please someone help me' over and over.

"Hn. I was guess if you don't want to answer …I'll make you" he said with a smirk as he push me my body towards the truck making my head connect with the back of the truck. They were all walking towards me; whatever they were going to do I didn't want to find out. So I begged "p-please pl-ease d-don't hurt m-me I-I can't t-take anymore PLEASE! I said the best I said best I could but after I did I was coughing up blood again but this time more than before. I could no longer stand up, my entire body ached. Sasuke walked up to me and look right into my eyes. I could barely hold my body up let alone keep my eyes open but what he said next surprised everyone. "Lets go she's not even worth the trouble" they all look completely shock but went back inside the store anyway but before Sasuke went inside he look back at me. What I saw was not the look of someone that was disappointed that they didn't do something worse to me but a look filled with concern he almost look…sorry? Then he went inside. I was lying on the ground almost unconscious when the door opened and I saw someone rush to my side. "Are you okay" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

I opened my eyes but quickly closed them because of the bright light. After they adjusted I opened them and immediately realized that I was in the hospital. My head and back didn't seem to hurt anymore and my arm was bandages up. "Your finally awake" I heard someone say. I turned my head to see a nurse probably a bit older than me with long indigo hair with pale eyes holding a tray of tablets, medicine bottles and a glass of water. "Your very lucky that the man found you when he did…her drink this it will numb the pain". 'What pain' I thought as I got up and the pain from my back and head came flowing back. I quickly took the medicine from the indigo hair girl and drank it. As I laid back down I saw the girls name tag on her shirt which said 'Hinata Hyuga, I've heard that name before' I thought as she left the room.

Then an old man with long white hair entered. He wasted no time on asking me question "So who are you, what happened to you and who were those kid that were chasing you". I look at him and sighed "My name is Naruko Uzumaki and well its obvious those kids beat me up and they use to be my friends." "So why did they beat you up to the point where you lost consciousness"-he asks a lot of question- I was going to explain to the reason for all of this but a doctor came in. Whom I immediately recognize was Tsunade. "Jiraiya I think you should leave now and let Naruko get some rest". The man who I now know was Jiraiya left the room. Wait I know him he's that perverted old man that writes those porn book I thought as Tsunade gave me something for me to sleep.

**General POV **

After a few days Naruko was let out of the hospital and was able to return to school. Naru was currently in detention well that probably because when she got back to school she accused Sasuke of putting her on the hospital for 4 days. "Oh, this is so annoying just because of him, I ended up in here" Naru mumbled. And it was about to get worse when a certain someone entered the class. Sasuke entered the class, 'what is he doing here' Naru thought as the teacher explained "So I guess your wondering why Sasuke is here well the principal thought it might me a good idea for you two to talk and possibly even become friends because all of us a sick and tired of you accusing innocent Sasuke for things he would never do", Sasuke looked at me and smirked. Kakashi then left the class. 'You've got to I have more of a trance becoming friends with a mass murderer than simply talking or becoming friends with that bastard'.

**Naruko POV**

I saw Sasuke get up from his seat, my heart skipped a beat. 'What is he going to do to me' I thought as my heart beat sped up as he got closer. He walked over to me; I got up from my seat and started to back away from him. He took his time and walked towards me enjoying every second of me being terrified. Then he stopped walking when he got to one of the desk and smirk at me again. This was my chance to get away so I ran toward the door then I heard lots of moving things behind me **(A.N I honestly had no idea how to describe those noises she heard it's a cross between desk crashing into each other and loud foot steps.)** The next thing I new I was pinned to the wall. Sasuke had a strong grip around my wrist. "Let me go" I yelled hopefully loud enough that anyone outside could hear. "No" he said in a cold tone. "Why" I ask tears filling my eyes, "I want answer" he replied. "For what" I asked confused. He sighed as his grip around my hands seemed to loosen enough for me to move "Everything I want to know the truth about you and why you kept it all secret". I looked at Sasuke with complete surprise and amazement "Why would you ever-" I was cut off, "Because I was your best friend, the only reason I did all those things to you was because Sakura convinced me that every rumor that was going around about you was true but I didn't want to believe her but eventually I did. The day when you ended up in the hospital I couldn't stop thinking how badly I hurt you and how bad I hurt you before that and to add to look in your eyes were so lifeless and so what I mean is I…want to know the truth" I just kept looking at him in complete disbelief and sighed "Fine I'll tell you the truth and I hope you'll know why I had to keep it secret."

I really hoped you liked it, I promise that the next chapter will have the reason why there hurting Naru. So if you want the next chapter_**REVIEW**_**!**__


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Hola, Bonjour, Konichiwa. I am so happy to be writing again. I know that alot of you might be extremely pissed that I haven't updated in 5 months but I have good reasons. First my computer got a virus so I had to wait a long time for it to be fix then my internet was out so I couldn't update. I was lucky enough that I was still able to read fanfic on my Dsi. Oh and let me not forget I lost my fanfiction book so I had to write everything over again.**

**But It's great to be back so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto.  
><strong>

**By the way the first half of this chapter will be explaining how everything started. This is important so please don't skip ahead!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> _Answers; the truth comes out._

Naruko POV

It all started ten years ago on the 14th May, 2000. My parents were leaving for an important business trip and my Godmother Tsunade was going to take care of me while they were away.

"Bye sweetheart", my mom said as she hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"See you soon my little fish cake", said my father as picked me up and hugged me.

"See ya' soon Tsunade", Kushina said and whispered something that sounded like 'No drinking in front of Naru'. "Bye Tsunade please take care of my little girl"

Minato said still hugging me.

I shouted 'Bye' to them as they left for the airport. It was silent until baa-chan (1) said

"Hungry ?".

That night. (And now it begin)

I was in my room when I heard a loud thud accompanied by sobbing outside. I went outside to check what was making the sound and I saw baa-chan on her knees crying with the phone beside her on the floor.

"Baa-chan" I scream as I ran to her. "What Happened?" I ask.

"N…Naruko, y-your parents-"she started but then sobbed again. I look at her confuse for a while and then I ask "What happened to mom and dad". She looked at me with tear filled eyes as she said to me "Your parents died in a plane crash earlier today", my eyes widened and filled with tear. I couldn't believe her I don't know why but I just couldn't.

"It's not true" I said barely a whisper. "Naru-" she started but was cut off by my yelling "MOM AND DAD ARE ALIVE. IT'S NOT TRUE". I ran to my room after that and ran over to my bed not even bothering to close my door. I jumped on my bed and pulled my knees to my chest as I curled up into a ball and cried.

* * *

><p>2 days later<p>

The day of the funeral had arrived but the church was practically empty besides the priest, me and Tsunade. There were only a few people there but the thing was none of these people were family members of my mother or father. As baa-chan spoke about my parent I heard the sound of chuckling behind me. I turned around to see what but instead I was met with smirks and mischievous smiles. 'What's that about' I thought as turning back around.

* * *

><p>After the funeral<p>

"Bye Naru-chan, please take care of yourself" she said with teary eyes. She pulled me in for a loving embrace and whispered something odd to me " I love you and please forgive me" I tilted my head in confusion as she let me go and walk to her cab. When she was about to enter the cab she mouthed 'I'm so sorry' and close the door to the cab and drove off but not before I saw a tear escape her eye. I stood there in confusion watching the car until I could no longer see it. Then that's when it hit me "Who's taking me home" I thought out loud. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of whispering. Curiosity got the best of me and I went to check it out. I peeked around a corner and saw a man probably around his 40's with dark chocolate brown hair and brown eyes wit a scar on his chin (Danzo) and a woman in her early 30's with auburn hair and emerald eyes

"Seems like Tsunade finally left" said the auburn haired woman.

"Took her long enough. She's so god damn stubborn but atleast she agreed to my offer", the brown hair man said.

"What Offer?"

The man smirked and replied "Well it wasn't much of an offer but more of a threat. I told her to leave the child or Naruko will be killed after the funeral but she refused... just as I expected."

"Well of course she would refuse, she could have easily just taken Naruko with her"

"But as I said I expected this" the mans smirk grew and turn into one of pure evil and malice as he said the rest "So if she did happened to try and take Naruko with her…I would have them executed before they even have a chance to leave" said man chuckled at the end of this but what he said next made me want to run "Those idiot parent of her disobeyed me and suffered a worse faith and now it the girls turn to go"

"But I thought you said you'll leave her alone" said the stunned auburn haired started walking off, getting closer and closer to my hiding palce but stop a few meters away and turn his head slightly still smirking while he said simply "I lied" and that was it I ran as far as my legs could take me before what happened to my parents happened to me. Tears filled my eyes as I kept running he killed my parent and now he going to kill me.

* * *

><p>3 days later<p>

Normal POV

Naru was outside a dilapidated building curled up in a ball shivering from the cold. If you're wondering why she's her I'll explain. After running away from the funeral she was going to go home but unfortunately for her when she got there she saw tall muscular men outside her house waiting for her to return. Naru turn back around and ran away in the other direction cautious for them not to see her but they did. She eventually came upon an abandoned building and decided to hide there. Naru seemed to be completely out of luck considering the fact the doors were bolted shut and muscular men had seen her run away.

Making her way to the side of the building she hid in between some bushes. The people after her didn't see were she was hiding so she was safe for now, atleast. After all that running she was tired and dozed off when she had awaken again she was so exhausted she decided to just stay there because their was no were else to go.

And that's how she ended up here. Naru was practically on the verge of death sitting outside. Her breathing was shallow and her eyelids started to feel heavy. She was on the verge of losing consciousness but just then she heard rustling. Raising her head with the little strength she had she looked at the man with blurry half lidded eyes.

The man was standing about 12 feet from her and from what she could see had long raven hair, paper pale skin and possibly yellow eyes. He stalked over to her and smiled creepily. The man was now standing in front of as he opened his mouth and said

"Hello Naruko-chan, I'm Orochimaru and your coming with me" and then darkness consumed her.

**(A.N. This was actually the end of chapter 3 but after not updating for 5 months I decided to make it longer)**

* * *

><p>2 years later<p>

Bang, Bang, Bang! Three gunshots were heard in the distance as 4 black clothed figures ran out of building. A black van came around a corner with a sharp turn and stopped in front of the four.

They all took off their masked to reveal a light red head girl with brown eyes (Tayuya), a long white haired guy with vivid green eyes (Kimimaru), a neck length green hair guy with dark purple eyes (Gen'yūmaru) and lastly a long hair sunshine blonde girl with ocean blue eyes (Naruko).

"What the hell was that" Kabuto yelled from the driver's seat.

"It wasn't our fucking fault, she's the one to blame for this" Tayuya yelled loudly as she pointed to Naruko. All eyes were now on Naru. She looked up and glared at them "…Whatever" she hissed turning away from them. Tayuya wasn't taking that for an answer and continued to yell at Naruko "What's with that attitude you little-". Naru zone out after that and thought back to how she got in this situation.

* * *

><p>Naruko POV<p>

It's been 2 long years since all of this started. Just thinking back to how this happened still makes me grimace.

_**Flashback **_

I woke up on the floor of a dull grey room in some old building.

"So you're finally up child" a deep creepy tone voice from behind me said. I turn my head slightly and was met with the stern yellow eyes of the man I saw before I passed out.

"W-where am I" I stuttered terrified

"In your new home" the yellow eyed man said.

"Wait, WHAT?...NO!" I shouted.

He smirked, making that evil gleam in his eyes more noticeable. "Let's get two things straight first of all you will NEVER raise your voice to me EVER again and you are to work for me now."

"Why would I do that ?" I retorted.

"Because if you don't I'd gladly tell those men who are trying to kill you where you are" my eyes widened as his smirk grew "And if you do leave I won't be able to tell you the truth about your parent" my eyes widened more if possible as my face was now full of confusion.

"Hmm...have i peeked your intersted" he teased."Your parents Minato and Kushina were admirable people well until they met Danzo that is. He was the leader of highest rank yakuza and also a very powerful man in Tokyo (2). Apparently Danzo was in need of some money and went to you parent for it. Your parents knew of his reputation but decided it would've just been easier to give him the money at let it be. But eventually he asks for more." Orochimaru explain. 'Wait, didn't he say that this Danzo was powerful why would he need my parents money' I thought.

As if reading my mind he answer my question "Yes it is true that he is powerful but remember he is the leader of yakuza and so most or all of his money is wasted on them. Anyway after about the third time he asks your parents they refuse and he didn't stand for that. He threatened them to his dirty work or he'd kill you, so they complied. On that supposed business trip your parents were going to take it was another one of those 'jobs' your parents wer assigned to do but they disobeyed his order and were planning to flee the country and leave you with you godmother until it was save enough for you to come. To make a long story short he found out about there plan and murdered them and now he's after you." He was finally finished explaining everything to me and was about to walk out when he stop without turning to me and said "There one more thing I forgot to tell you…do what I say and I might not kill you" and he was gone.

I was left on the floor of that building tears filling my eyes as I curled up into a ball a hid my face in my legs."

_**End of flashback **_

Finally we arrive at our hide out and luckily for me Tayuya stop yelling at me. The hideout was a simple one story broken down building; it was perfect for keeping a low profile. Just as we enter the building Orochimaru was there waiting for us. I sat in the corner as Kimimaru gave Orochimaru the briefing of our 'mission'. To be completely honest it wasn't really a mission more like an assassination. My…well

Our job is to 'get rid' of people on Orochimaru list. I've been doing this for so long it doesn't even bother me anymore. As a matter of fact I'm nothing liked I was 2 years ago.

"…aru, Naruko are you even listening" my thoughts were interrupted by Kabuto calling my name. "We're trying to discuss our next target care to join" he mocked. "Hmph" I replied walking over too them.

"Anyway as I was saying your next target is the Uchiha house hold you are to attack tomorrow Night" he said simply and was about to walk out when he stop "Leave NO survivors" and he walked out with Kabuto following closely behind. It was quite for a few second until…

"That little prick always wanting us to do his damn work why doesn't he just-" Tayuya mouth was cover by Gen'yūmaru hand as he said "Don't say something you might regret".

Tayuya bit his hand and scowled at him "DON'T tell me what to do" she hissed. Gen'yūmaru glared at her while mumbling "bitch" under his breath. "What was that" Tayuya growled. (3)

Here we go again I thought as I walked out of the lair unnoticed . It was already night so I decided to go for a walk. As I walked along the side walk I saw a short raven haired figure in front of me. 'Who's that' I thought. I was about to walk away when I notice the house the raven figure just came out of was the Uchiha residence so I followed the figure instead.

Sasuke POV (this is seven year old Sasuke)

'It not fair' Sasuke thought as he walked throw down the hall way. "Just because Itachi's older" Sasuke muttered. If your wonder why the youngest Uchiha is so mad it's because he wasn't able to go to the banquet that his fathers company was having because he was 'to young and needed his rest' or atleast that's what his mother said (4). He had to stay with his babysitter Kakashi but luckily for Sasuke, Kakashi went to the library reading that orange book he was so fond of. So Sasuke took this opportunity to sneak out of the house and go over to a nearby lake to blow of some steam. As he walked through the cool air of the night he was already starting to calm down.

Walking down to the dock he was completely oblivious to the person following him. As he finally sat down on the dock/deck (5) he heard footstep coming toward him. He tensed up thinking it was probably Kakashi coming to scold him for leaving again but when he turn around he was met with a blond haired blue eyed girl. He frowned at her as he said "What do you want".

* * *

><p><strong>YOSH! This chapter is finished oh and the numbers<strong>

**(1). Naruko likes to call Tsunade, Baa-chan.**

**(2). in this Konoha is a smaller city in Tokyo.**

**(3). Tayuya and Gen'yūmaru always argue.**

**(4).This is important so DON'T SKIP. The Uchiha's own the company that was once own by their friends the Namikaze's. The company is called Kyuubi's Technology Enhancement and Manufacturing Company Inc or KTIMC Inc for short.**

**(5) I really don't know what you call that.**

**Sorry for any Grammar or Spelling errors.**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written and I'm very happy about that so from now my chapters will be longer. I'm going to start updating every week from now on. Oh and it you have any question about this chapter 'cause I know it was kinda confusing feel free to PM me or just review.**

**-Asami**


	4. Authors Note

**Uuhh…Hey…DON'T KILL ME OR MAUL ME OR COME HUNTING AFTER ME WITH PITCH FORKS BLUNT SPOONS OR WHATERVER IT IS YOU MAY WANT TO TORTURE ME WITH!**

Long time no see right… *_looks out window nervously*_

…Anyway to anyone that actually still reads this (_it's been what, 1-2 almost 3 years since the last update *nervous laughter*_) I understand why you might've stop reading and I'm really really REEEAALYYY SORRY! BUT I HAVE NEWS!

I have decided to re-write the story but I won't do it if you guys don't want me to.

After reading through the story and going over the original plot I realized that along with all the grammatical mistakes (_and I know there were a lot of them. Thanks for bearing with me)_ and the original plot itself. That I really wanted to change a few things and re-writing the story was the perfect idea.

I kind of lost some of my interest for the SasuFemNaru fandom which adds to the reason why I haven't really updated.

But now-I'M BACK WITH A BURNING PASSION AND I'M READY TO WRITE AGAIN! So all I want to do is ask, do you want me to re-write or just continue where I left it?

I wrote this author's note to see what you guys think. I really want to have your opinion. So, please PM me or simply review.

Thanks for reading and sticking with me for so long * looks toward calendar*... so very veeerry long

**-Asami**


End file.
